I Just Dont Know
by Redrabbit50
Summary: It will be getting super dark later on into the story. abuse and a bunch of other sick crap. bad at summaries


This story is my first family guy one hope you like it. In this Meg is an only child to Lois. Peter had chris and stewie with another woman. Connie is Lois's niece from lois's brother patrick. Meg meets her other family. Rated M for abuse, sexual situations, and anything else i think about adding. thanks

'Run' was all i could think as i ran through the sea of trees before me, the pale white snow crunching under my feet. "Run" the thought came rushing back making my hear pump faster then ive every known. 'RUN' the thought screamed one last time before turning slowly back to face the pure darkness moving faster towards her, before 'slip' her right foot twisted and she fell as the Darkness consumed her.  
"Her dark brown eyes shot open, her breath barley controllable. "Why...do i keep...having... that dream?" She asked herself in a sweet and whisper like voice as her light brown hair slid down her shoulders. taking her hand and running it thru her hair as she threw her legs to the side of her bed. Looking around at the darkened room. Her room was nothing special it had a plain window with dark purple curtains. her bed a normal sized twin bed in the middle of the wall across from her closet and bedroom door. She slid her bunny slippers on and got up heading to the kitchen. As she walked down the hall she noticed the quietness sounding her 'They must've left me again' she thought as she continued her journey. Afew hours had passed before she was heading out the front door and turning a quick left out of her house walking towards the small park afew blocks away. Once there she slowly sat on the small swing on the right side and moved slowly back and forth listening to the screeching sound. "Happy birthday to me..." She whispered as she silently started to cry. "I'm 18 now, hate school and still out of work... im such a loser." She stated as she begin to cry harder. You see she wasn't a bad worker, no she was a great worker when she does but nothing seems to make her stay with it, like she was waiting for the thing she was ment to do, born to do. She had a rough childhood always coming second to her step brothers Chris who was a year old and stewie who had joined the family after since he was born after the marriage and her step cousin connie, even when she did nothing she was the one punished you see she was a cursed baby her family called her. Her mother was never ment to have another child but somehow her she was a 18 years old out of work stoner, could life get any better. The dream came rushing back to her making a shiver run down her spine like a spider crawling down your leg. She looked up at the twilight colored sky, just as the stars were coming out. That's when it happened a sharp heavy pain suffocating her heart, blood dripping from the side of her mouth finally falling onto the ground as darkness clouded her eyes.

'bright' she thought as she slowly peeked her left eyes open to see the sun shining thru a big orange bay window, glancing around to see a bright colored room a pale and soft yellow with pink spots all around. looking towards the orange colored door she got up slowly being worried about her situation. After opening the door and walking down the hall she heard the sound of laughing and talking up ahead. peeking thru the door where the sounds were the loudest she saw a pair of girls smiling and setting the table with food. only a few seconds had passed before they noticed her watching them, as she looked at them she felt kindness coming off them she watched as the main girl walked over and hugged her. "I've missed you so much." She said in a soft and loving tone as the other one stared in the background. "um?" "Oh right! sorry my name is Odette." She said in a giant smile, she was about the same height as her, long jet black hair calm set of brown eyes, a bit pale like she was sick. "That's Daisy." Odette pointed to the taller blonde girl behind her, Daisy glanced over and nodded as she showed her emerald eyes and small smile. "I'm Meg..." "We know" Daisy said as she finished setting the table and sat down. Odette grabbed her arm and showed meg to the table and fixed her a plate. during dinner the three got to know each other, asked about their families and all. Hours passed and the sun was now up in the sky, Saying her goodbyes Meg started to walk home. a few an hour and a half she arrived home to be greeted with a hard punch to the face. "Oh look she decided to come home." A woman's voice yelled towards her followed by a "maybe she was sluting around?" a younger girl's voice said. Meg was then grabbed by the hair as she was yanked to her bedroom pushed in and left as she heard the three voices leaving to go shopping.

All while this was happening there was two sets of eyes across the street, hidden in the shadows as a whisper echos "soon"

It had been a week since she was locked in her room, receiving a bottle of water and a sandwich a day. finally hearing the door open she sat on the floor waiting to thank her savoir only to find her step father walking towards her smiling and shutting the door behind him. After 13mins the door opened and her step father walked out zipping his pants and moving towards the back of the house where his room was. small sobs could be heard coming from megs room as the door shuts slowly. After a few hours Meg is aloud to come down for dinner her mom said it was for good behavior but she knows it was her step father who talked her mom into it so he could be grabby under the table with her. 'He calls me ugly and useless yet he tries everyday to get me alone...' she thought as she ignored the creeping hand running up and down her thigh, then she remembered her new friends. Her memory of the other day kept her from hearing her family bitch over her, all the insults and food thrown at her didn't shake her she couldn't wait to catch up with them.

The next day after everyone left, she walked straight towards the place she had woken up from the other week. after awhile of getting lost she finally found landmarks she could remember seeing, once walking down the dirt path and coming into sight distance of the house, the door flung open and Odette came run out with a smile ending with her jumping on meg knocking both of them down on the ground as they both laughed at each while Daisy walked down holding a muffin. After getting up and walking inside Meg told them of the week she had to endure. As she told them their faces turned to shock horror angry and sadness. but Meg noticed that nothing showed them having pity which she saw most people giver her when she's being bullied at school. She liked having people concerned about her well until... That's when she remembered...

"What did you mean you missed me?" Meg said in a whisper waiting for her reply. "What?" Odette asked quickly being cutoff by Meg saying louder, "Why did you miss me?" we've never met before." she asked praying that its all a miss understanding. Silent was all that was heard before Daisy spoke "You might not remember this but we went to the same kindergarten. we were all friends..." "BEST FRIENDS" Odette stated as Daisy spoke once more, "you only stayed there for a month maybe two before your mom pulled you out. do you know why?" Meg shook her head no and waited for her to finish, "well the thing is that our other friend, your other friend, Raven is your half sister. your mom came to pick you up and she caused a whole fight between everyone." she finished. "My step sister..." was all meg said as a single memory came rushing to her.

~Flashback~

"meg!" a voice yelled as a body jumped on her, turning around to see a smiling brown haired, tan girl wearing a purple dress and a button that reads 'I'm to old for this body' and was holding a book written in a different language. "Hi Raven" meg said as she smiled. "Remember sleepover tonight." the girl smiled as she waved towards her father who was now walking to them. "Hello sweetheart, and hello to you cutie." the man said in a clam loving voice making Meg blush, not in a crush way but a way she thought a father would, unlike her mom's new boyfriend and his son, truthfully he's cheating on his wife with her mom. She might be young but kids notice things too. That happiness was short lived as a voice was heard yelling profanities towards the small group. "Why are you here? Get away from her. You wont take her from me." Her mom yelled as she pushed Raven's father and grabbed Meg and quickly ran out. that was the last time she saw them. only a short time later did mother marry her boyfriend and we all moved, even thou he's still married to his wife still, they said it would be alright seeing as the wife was fine with it, only a short time later did i find out they had electrocuted her in the bath tub and she was now in a mental institution, mother was pissed but welcomed him with open arms. that's also when the hitting started, then when Meg had turned 13 her step brother had gotten into her room the night of her birthday and attacked her. the next day she ran to her step father and told him what happen only for him to bend down in her face smile and say "Tell your mother and ill hurt you." then walking away. three years after that her step father had gotten into a fight with her mother over catching him in a weird position with Meg's cousin who came to stay with them, later that night he gotten drunk and walked into Meg's room. all while her cousin watched with lust and jealousy. We also found out that my step father was still visiting his ex wife in more ways then one day when meg was 16 almost 17 her step father disappeared for a week coming back with a baby in his arms. The house was a battle zone for months after that only to have them all go against me over nothing at all.

~end flashback~

"So why now?" Meg asked as she finished her thoughts. "Your father and sister were in a car crash..." Daisy said in a cold tone. Meg quickly looked at her, "Raven is fine, broke her arm but fine..." Odette said Meg looked at her waiting to hear about her father she always wanted to meet. "He died. I'm sorry." Daisy said looking down at her drink "Raven and your father has been looking for you since you disappeared. Wasn't until recently that we found out that your mom remarried and changed their last names." She finished saying as she looked up from her drink once more towards Meg and Odette. "How'd you find me then?" Meg asked waiting for the answer. "Your father hired a detective to find you. If it weren't for your mother and step father changing their last names we would have found you sooner." Odette added. Meg sat down on the chair looking around the room trying to gather her thoughts, only to focus on what Odette said next, "your father gave his companies to you and Raven in his will. Raven asked us to come watch over you til she was out of the hospital and could come here herself." Daisy said as she finished her drink, took a long breath "Raven and the lawyer will be here in a few days, then you can leave that horrible family of yours." Daisy said with a worried tone over her, Odette nodded. Hours had passed since then and Meg wanted to know all she could about her sister and her father, finally once completely dark outside Meg noticed how late it had gotten, knowing her punishment would be like last time, Meg decided to stay the night with her friends and have the first peaceful sleep shes gotten in years.

The next day however Meg woke up to the smell of breakfast and laughter coming from the kitchen, making her way towards them she opened the door to see Daisy cooking and talking to Odette who was behind her singing and dancing around the living room that was connected, Meg let out a giggle before stepping in completely to help put the dishes on the table to eat. It was 10am now and Meg thought it was time to head home knowing her mother and cousin were going to be there, waiting to punish her for not coming home, but could anyone really blame her...nope. As She started to walk down the street she heard footsteps behind her trying to catch up, turning around Meg saw Odette and Daisy running up to her and smiling. "What?" Was all Meg could say before "Best friends walk each other home." Odette demanded as she started to walk passed Meg with a smile, walking and talking the whole time was magic to meg she never thought anyone would care about anything she had to they got into view of the house Meg started to get worried what if her mom or one of them ruined her friendship with them? what if they turn them against me? these were only a few questions running thru her mind before she noticed the front door open revealing her smiling loving looking mom standing in the door waiting for her.


End file.
